


halloween's not spooky when i've got you

by orphan_account



Series: The Non-Chronological Chronicles of Pip & Theo [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (but only a little) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Through the Years, Mostly Fluff, and cute in general, lil vague, philip is a cute dad, pip and theo frickin love halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The favorite holiday of Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this tomorrow but I couldn't wait whoops
> 
> parts of this are kinda vague (costumes, mostly), so if you have any questions, i'd be happy to answer them in the comments.

** nine **

"Come on Philip, hurry up!"

Philip grinned at his best friend and picked up his pace, jogging to catch up with her.

"What's the plan, boss?" he asked. Theo nodded and reached into the pocket of her white lab coat, pulling out a notepad.

"Up Maple, then back across Elwood and down Jackson Court," she read.

"Sounds good, Doctor Burr!"

"Thank you, Nurse Hamilton."

They both broke into giggles as they walked down the street.

"Hey!" a big, blustery man yelled. Philip might have only been nine, but he had been down to the city enough to know what a drunk person looked like. "Why isn't she the nurse? She's too pretty to be a doctor!" He began to guffaw and took a swig from the brown paper bag in his hand.

Theo noticed Philip's fists clench and she reached for his hand.

"Hey," she said. "It's okay. He's a sexist buttface."

"He _is_ a sexist buttface," he laughed, squeezing her hand.

Soon, however, the man was forgotten in their blur of sugar rush and happiness at being together.  


 

** fifteen **

"All these costumes are fucking disgusting," Philip muttered, and Theo laughed from her spot in the men's section further down the aisle.

"Rethinking our plan?" she asked with a grin.

"Never," he replied. How do you feel about a woodland creature?"

"Not many furry animal options for dudes. Firefighter?"

"I don't want to make a mockery of people who do a lot. C'mon Theo, let's wear a costume that I'm guessing only white people will wear, with a huge helping of cultural appropriation."

"Oh boy, can we?" she shot back, dry as dust, and they started laughing.

"Hey," Philip said, once they had stopped. "How about this?"

Theo looked to where he was pointing and grinned.

"Philip Hamilton. You've picked the perfect costume."

///

They showed up to Frances's party together, both resisting the urge to reach for the other's hand.

"I'm freezing," Philip groaned. Theo laughed.

"I'm not!" she said, slightly muffled by her mask.

"Shut up," he shot back, but with no real heat as they approached the front door.

Inside, the music was loud, with pulsing lights and people dancing.

"Hey!" called Frances, making her way through the hordes of people. "Glad you guys could make it. Love your costumes!"

Phillip and Theo grinned. She was wearing a (men's) Spiderman costume. Philip was wearing the women's equivalent, which was a short dress with a frilly skirt.

Frances had disappeared in a matter of seconds, and Theo turned to him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. He nodded, took her hand, and pushed his way on to the dance floor.

They stayed there for a long time, just moving together to the music, until it cut off, and Frances yelled "Time for the costume contest!"

Apparently there had been a little table by the snacks where people could nominate winners for "scariest," "funniest," "best fandom representation," and "best couple."

Philip kept the trophy all through his adult life. Theo pretended to hate it, but it always made her smile when it found its way to the mantle every October.  


 

** sixteen **

Philip called her at six.

She was getting started on her third horror movie of the evening, missing him terribly, when the ringing of her phone startled her so much she dropped her bag of Reeses Pieces. Theo fumbled for the vibrating device and hit "accept" immediately once she saw who it was from.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," he whispered back with a grin. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she confided. "Frances is having a party tonight, but.."

She blushed, and Philip chuckled. "Aw, that's so cute. C'mon, you can tell me."

"I didn't want to go without you." 

He stopped laughing, and nodded somberly. "It doesn't feel like Halloween, does it?" he asked.

"No," she agreed. "But it's scary how much I miss you."

****

 

** twenty **

Philip regretted his decisions the second he saw Theo's face.

He had though his costume would be funny and relevant. Now he just felt like a dick.

"I-I'll go change," he muttered, before quickly turning on his heel and darting into their room.

"Philip," his girlfriend called from outside, knocking on the door and pushing her way in. "Philip-"

"No, it's okay," he said, back to her as he whipped off the sling and pulled the hospital gown stained with fake blood over his head. "See, I thought it would be funny, but I'm just the biggest asshole ever."

"Philip," she said again, quiter, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned to her, seeing the sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears welling up in his own. "I thought if I just proved to everyone that I was so much better I could _joke_ about it, they would stop treating me like I'm delicate."

"Pip, oh sweetheart." She pulled him in tight, and he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck. 

"I love you," he whispered, and she rubbed his back slowly. 

"I love you, too," she replied. "Very much. And I was taken aback at first, but it is pretty funny." 

"No it's not," he shot back, voice steady, straightening. "I'll just put my hair up in a bun and go with ol' reliable - hipster Phil."

"We don't have to go out tonight," Theo told him gently. "Frances would understand."

"I know she would." He smiled at her, and it was genuine, albeit a little sad. "C'mon. Don't want to be late."

 

** twenty four **

"Do we have to?" Philip groaned. "It's so...cutesy."

"That's the goal," Theo said, not looking up from her laptop. "Definitely not minions, that's terrifying. Mean girls?"

"Must I remind you that three of us are male?" 

"Good point, good point..."

It was just then that a cry crackled through the room, emitting from the baby monitor on the coffee table, soon joined by a second, very similar one.

Philip sighed and stood, and soon the cries ceased. Moments later, he reentered, holding Alex in one arm and Aaron in the other. 

"I have an idea," he told his wife. She grinned. 

///

Frances' Halloween party, now a staple for their friend group, had undoubtedly gotten more subdued as the years went on.

Instead of being a booze-and-candy-fueled teenaged romp, it was a time for people to catch up, watch Hocus Pocus (which was played on a loop in the background), and, okay, indulge in some alcohol and sugar.

The Hamilton-Burrs arrived at the party already in swing, each adult holding one of their sons.

"Okay, checklist," said Theo, and Philip nodded. "Diaper bag?"

"Check."

"Stuffed animals?" 

"Check."

"All three babies?"

A look of panic crept onto Philip's face, until it clicked, and he shot Theo a glare.

"Not funny," he growled.

"Yeah it was, you big baby. Now, ready to be _those people_ and bring our infant children to an adult Halloween party?"

"Absolutely."

The door was answered by Frances's current fling, Lou, a daughter of Philip's uncle Steve's work friend. 

"Hey guys, come on in!" she said cheerfully, dressed like a Ghostbuster. "How are you and the boys?" 

"Fantastic, you and Frances?" Theo asked as they crossed the threshold. She quickly handed Alex off to Philip and followed Lou, talking about god-knows-what.

Philip was only alone for a few moments, however, because he quickly found Will, Angie, and Georges standing in a corner somewhere. 

"Hey guys," he said, his sons quickly being taken from his grasp.

Will looked him up and down, noting the red shirt he wore, the yellow one on Aaron (currently being cradled to his Aunt Angelica's chest), and the green one on Alex, who was giggling at the world from Georges's shoulders. 

"Heathers?" Will asked, and Philip nodded. 

"Theo's Veronica. You guys?"

"We all showed up as straight cis males," Georges informed him. "And now we're arguing on who's best. We're going off of who looks the most like you."

Philip rolled his eyes as they all laughed. 

"Pip, can I take your son? I wanna go pick up girls," Angie asked, and he sighed. 

"Fine," he replied. "Nothing dangerous or potentially harming to his heath, though. And if he starts crying, you bring him right back here, okay?" She nodded before disappearing into the crowd. 

He spoke to his friends for a while, until Alex was handed back to him and they left to go grind on each other on the dance floor. So Philip began to catch up with Marty Jefferson, who he hadn't seen since junior year of college, when Angie found him again. 

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"Right there, you're holding him, aren't you?"

"Angelica, I swear to god, I love that child more than life itself-"

"Jeez, Dadbod, your wife's got him. My strategy didn't work and he has reaped me no hot girls."

Philip was about to reply, when a girl he had never seen came up to him.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed. "Is this your baby?"

"Yeah, and this is the other one."

Theo had shown up out of nowhere, and her stare made the mystery girl disappear as fast as she had arrived. 

"God, I love you so much," Philip said as he leaned down to kiss her.

He turned back to Marty, only to see that his sister had taken his place in the conversation and he was no longer needed. 

"C'mon, Heather," Theo said, grabbing his free hand with her own. "Just one tequila shot apiece, to show our kids how hard we are."

From that night on, there was a second trophy that came out every October and sat right next to the first. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "babe, all I'm saying is that if we were to conceive a child on Halloween, we could name them Harry bc they would have the same birthday as Harry Potter."  
> -Philip Hamilton, probably.
> 
> the reason they're not together in sixteen is what i lowkey hinted at in the one with the poem, when the hamfam moved to dc.


End file.
